onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates Battle 5
Well, heres Battle 5 of the Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates: *in the jungle Jack is walking around, with his long and slim nodachi on his shoulder, looking for someone* Jack: raaaaaaaaaa, WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *something moves in the forest* Jack: GOTCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jack cuts down all the trees and bushes that were infront of the thing that made the sound* Jack:*looking at the rabbit that made the sound with a bored face*..........................GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jack kicks the cute rabbit into the jungle with force* Jack:*keeps walking* IF I DONT FIND SOMEONE TO FIGHT, IM GONNA LOSE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????: hey you, can you help a dying man? *jack turns around and sees doc q on stronger looking really sick* Jack: who the hell are you? and how did you get here? Doc: theres no time, i need you to help me out. c'mon, help a man in his last minutes. Jack:..........................................go fuck yourself, i dont have time for this *jack turns around and starts walking, but then stops* Jack: wait a minute *remembering when everyone was on the shore and remembering all the BB pirates*....................................*turns around and points at doc* ITS YOU Doc Q: too late *doc is infront of jack with his double bladed scythe almost at jacks neck* Doc Q: i have you n..... *jack stops the scythe with his own bare hands* Jack:*with top of his face shaded*.....................................you just made A BIG MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jack, with his hands still on the scythe, throws the scythe up and prepares to slash stronger while unsheathing his sword* Jack: HAAAAAAAAAAAA *stonger jumps back with doc still mounted on him* Doc: good job stronger, that was close. but it seems plan A has failed Jack: THAT WAS YOUR BIG PLAN? TO TRICK ME AND HOPE I WOULDNT REMEMBER YOU WHILE YOU CUT ME DOWN? Doc: well half of it worked Jack: SHUT UP Doc: i could always go to plan B Jack:*gets ready* and whats plan B? Doc:*takes out an apple* You want an apple? Jack: NO I DONT WANT YOUR SHITTY APPLE Doc: c'mon, it'll be worth your while Jack: you know what you can do with your apple? SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jack charges at doc and stronger* Doc: Oh man *jack starts swinging his sword rapidly at doc* *doc counters and swings his scythe around at jack* *both swing,cut,and slash at eachother continuously for minutes until both jump back* Jack: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU SICK BASTARD?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc: man, if this keeps going on ill die Stronger:*takes a deep and lousy breathe* Doc: your right stronger, i think its time *doc reaches into his bag and pulls out two spherical pills* Jack: and what the hell are those? Doc: you will know soon enough *doc eats one of the pills and gives the other to stronger who also eats it* ................................................ Jack:.................is that it? *nothing happens until suddenly doc and stronger start to change and they start to grow more muscular* Jack: woah woah woah woah what the hell is going on? *stronger straightens out with more posture and has more muscle on him and Doc Q is also more muscular and with more posture* Doc:*with a more manly and deep voice* You are now no match for me, i would suggest you run or you will feel the wrath of The Grim Reaper Jack: grim reaper my ass, anyway if thats what those pills do then give me one of those *doc appears infront of jack,while on stronger, and is about to cut jack down* Jack:*instantly blocking the scythe with his sword* so you wanna go the hard way? Doc:*still clashing with jack* I am the hard way *both doc and jack jump back* Jack: why dont you get off that crappy horse and fight me like a man Doc: trust me, you dont want that Jack: and why not? Doc: im confident my horse could defeat you, and he is not as merciful as i am. Jack: OOOOOOOOOO? THEN BRING'EM ON, LETS SEE WHAT HES GOT!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc:*getting off stronger* whatever you say, its your funeral *to stronger* try not to beat him up too badly, i want some shots too Jack: alright horse lets see wh......... *stronger, with unmatchable speed, smashes jacks stomach with his head Jack: GHA *jack flies into the forest but before he does stronger appears behind him and kicks him back with his back legs* Jack:*rams into the ground* OW, you bastard that hurt *stronger walks up behind him* Jack:*swinging his sword around* ILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! *jacks sword is stopped by doc* Jack: you bastard *stronger kicks jacks face in with his front right hove* Jack: AHHHHHHHHHHH, that hurt even more than getting kicked in the back. *turns to doc* AND YOU *points at him* who the hell do you think you are? i thought this was gonna be a one on one fight? YOU INTERFERED!!!!!!!!!! Doc: stronger said i could Jack:*with a shocked face* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? YOU TALK TO YOUR HORSE?!!!!!!!!! Doc: ofcourse i do, he is my life long friend and companion..........and now, your worst nightmare Jack:*turning around* huh? *strongers butt is pointed at jacks face* Jack:....................................WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *suddenly stronger kicks jacks face with his back legs and sends him flying but jack recuperates in mid air and lands on the ground* Jack:*spits out a small amount of blood* alright, i guess its time to get serious Doc: hmp, you overestimate yourself. you cant even beat my horse Jack:*sheathes his sword* i just did Doc: huh? *all 4 of strongers legs have a slash on them and stronger falls to the ground with is legs bleeding* Doc: STRONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: now its your turn *unsheathes his sword* Doc:*gets his scythe ready* you will pay Jack:*charges at doc* WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc:*also charges at jack* YES WE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jack and doc charge at eachother ferociously until slowing down and walking right by eachother* *an erry silence echos through the jungle with multiple battles heard throught the island* .......................... *suddenly blood starts pouring out of doc's left leg and blood also starts coming out of jacks stomach* Doc/jack: GHA!!!!!!!! *both are about to fall down but then stop themselves before they do and stand-up straight* Doc: your good, but in the end i will be the victor Jack: HA, you shouldnt be talking. especially after if sliced up your precious pony over there Doc: RRRRRRRRRR *doc turns around with force, with his scythe coming around, and tries to cut jack in half but jack counters with his sword* Jacks:*wags is finger* tsk tsk tsk, theres no need to get angry asshole. you'll die soon enough Doc: RRRRRRRRRRR I AM THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *doc pulls his scythe in and starts to rapily swing it around at jack* Jack: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jack accepts the challenge and also starts to swing his nodachi rapidly at doc* *both jack and doc clash in skill and power as they slash and cut at eachother* Jack/Doc: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *both suddenly stop and jump back with slashes and cuts all over eachothers bodies* Jack:*panting* ill admit your pretty good, BUT not as good as me(his strength was depleting with every strike and clash. Are the powers that that pill give him wearing off?) Doc: i know what your thinking Jack: huh? Doc: your thinking about how every strike was getting weaker and weaker huh? Jack: you got me, so what now? you gonna take another pill or what? Doc: i cannot, one pill puts an enormous strain on my body by powering it up ten-fold. another will kill me. Jack: oh thats too bad, i was hoping this would last a little longer. i was starting to have fun Doc: wait what? you dont want me to lose power? Jack: HELL NO, are you kidding? this is way too much fun. Doc: hmm interesting, well if you want to keeping this going then you better attack me now cause my current state wont last too long. Jack:*gets his sword ready* well then lets not waste anymore TIME!!!!!!!!!! *jack charges at doc while doc charges at jack* Jack/Doc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *both jack and doc clash and start to slash away at eachother with incredible speed and precision, both their attacks increase in speed rapidly until their weapons are barely even seen* Jack/Doc: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as their battle continues jack starts to overtake doc by every minute and begins to land strikes left and right until jacks starts to shred doc up* *suddenly jack stops and the shredded doc falls to the ground* Jack:*sheathes his sword and walks to the bloody and unmuscular doc* hmp, looks like you werent that special after all Doc:*with blood coming out of his mouth* please, take care of stronger Jack: WHAT? are you kidding me? theres no way im takin that thing with me *unsheathes his sword and walks toward the downed stronger* but i will put it out of its misery. Doc:*with a sign of relief on his face* good, it'll be better that w....................... THE END So? good or what? OMG JACK IS FUNNY AND AWESOME, GOOD JOB pretty good dont like it Category:Blog posts